


Miss Garrett

by vegapolarnorth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegapolarnorth/pseuds/vegapolarnorth
Summary: Pidge and Hunk find themselves stuck in the middle of a failed mission. When Green takes over, they unwittingly discover yet another one of the capabilities of the Voltron lions and manage to transport themselves into another reality. No trans-reality comet required (well, technically it’s still required but it’s not really a comet anymore). But back to the summary now. How they are going to get back to their reality is not as clear cut as it was last time. In all, Green lands them on Earth, though things are a bit different (to be expected in an alternate reality). And Pidge and Hunk meet someone oddly familiar (not at all what they were expecting).
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge (Voltron), hunk - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: An Unforeseen Turn of Events

Pidge and Hunk were out on a mission to infiltrate information from an obscure Galran base. Pidge’s Galra tracker had indicated it may be a promising target in their advances against the Empire. It wasn’t nearly as large or as heavily guarded as some of the previous bases they had been, so the team had all agreed that the two should be fine to handle it on their own. Besides, everyone else was spread out on their own missions to make necessary headway before reconvening back at the Atlas.

Everything was going relatively well until an unexpected Galran ship had taken a detour to the target base. The ship worm-holed in just after Hunk was dropped off on the ship’s exterior and the green lion’s cloaking capabilities had timed out. Before Hunk and Pidge could say “quiznack” their cover was blown and they found themselves fighting their way out of a failed stealth mission. 

“HUNK! Change of plans!” Pidge yelled over the comms. The cargo ship wasn’t equipped to take on the Voltron lions but that didn’t mean its passengers weren’t prepared to fulfill their Galran duty by risking their lives to fight for the Empire. It would be messy and being detected was not in the plan.

“What?! No!” Hunk’s voice radioed back. “You literally just dropped me off at the base!” 

There was a pause before Pidge responded. Evidently the cargo ship had sounded the alarm because a string of fighter ships flew out of the tiny base. Pidge growled to herself in annoyance as she threw her weight into the gears and sent Green barreling full speed toward the base. This mission was supposed to be simple. “Look, we’ve been detected and Green is going to be overwhelmed. SOON. I’m coming back for you. BE READY!”

Green began racing back to retrieve Hunk before the fighter ships had closed in on them. Pidge was able to down a couple of ships, but any focus on a single ship left Green vulnerable to the attacks of the others.

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Hunk clung to the enemy ship in anticipation, only able to watch the green lion struggle with her foes for the moment. “PIDGE!”

Every fighter ship in the tiny base had its targets locked right on Green’s tail. And they were gaining space FAST.

Pidge grit her teeth, sweat beading on her brow now and dove. With perfect timing, Hunk threw himself off of the Galran ship to be swiftly taken into Green’s jaws. 

“ARGHHH!” Hunk and Pidge screamed in unison.

Another hit. 

Green’s emergency sensors were flashing red within the cabin now. Hunk lay on the floor. He’d been thrown to the back of the cabin upon entry.

“They’re gaining on us! I can’t lose them!” Pidge yelled back to Hunk, panting with wild eyes.

A wave of sensation washed through Pidge as she felt herself overcome with the green lion’s consciousness. That was it. It would be risky… But they were isolated in space and out of options. They had to try.

“Hunk… My lion is telling me what we need to do… It may be dangerous, but you’re gonna have to trust me.”

“Pidge, I’d ride with you and Green into a black hole at this point.” Hunk groaned to his feet, placing his hands on the back of Pidge’s chair. “Trust granted.”

“Okay. But just remember, if anything goes wrong, you agreed to this.”

With that Pidge closed her eyes and connected with the green lion’s consciousness. In a flash they were gone and the Galra fighters were left behind chasing after empty space.


	2. Chapter 1: Does the Apple Usually Fall onto the Tree?

Green came flying into the planet’s atmosphere burning hot. In a matter of seconds she came crashing into the surface and was sent plowing over the forest floor, upheaving earth and trees in her path before she came to a rumbling stop.

A minute or two later the two paladins emerged from the hatch at the top of the lion’s head.

“Maaaaan, that was rough. Smooth escape… But terrible landing.” Hunk jumped down to the recently cleared forest floor and stretched his back before grabbing Pidge’s hand to guide her down after him. The two stood uneasily on the marred earth.

“Sorry, I miscalculated our trajectory in all the excitement.” Pidge popped off her helmet, wiping sweat and bangs from her forehead. “Things don’t look quite the same through Green’s eyes.”

“Noted.” Feeling slightly recovered, Hunk started wandering from Green with curiosity in his amble. “Where are we anyway?”

Pidge was curious too now. Her eyes left the security of Hunk’s strong, gentle figure and began exploring the greenscape. She tucked her helmet under her arm and walked around the green lion’s resting claw, in the opposite direction of Hunk.

Objective intrigue was now pooling into her chest where adrenaline had been moments before. “This is crazy but I think it might be Earth… Or at least I was thinking of Earth when I transported us. I think Green was thinking of Earth too… But there was something weird about what she was telling me…” Pidge crinkled her nose, testing the woody air. “It was Earth but something was different… It was like Green was trying to say… The other Earth? I can’t put it into words because… Well, you know the lion’s don’t exactly think in English.” Pidge trailed off in her ramble.

Hunk looked thoughtful, if even a little puzzled while Pidge pulled up the holographic screen from the arm of her paladin armor and displayed the planet’s coordinates. “Yup, this is Earth…”

“But you know we can’t be on Earth. Right? We’re not even supposed to be anywhere near here with the missions at hand. What did your lion mean by ‘other earth’ anyway?” Hunk kicked a clod of dirt and grunted quizzically.

“I’m not sure.” This was weird. Pidge flipped through the display. There hadn’t been any portal. ”There’s something I’m not getting to add up. I just didn’t think it was possible…”

Hunk walked into a patch of trees as he looked around. Before he could ask Pidge what she was thinking he heard a SNAP overhead and looked up to see a… Child? Falling. She was tumbling through the branches and snapping more on her way down.

Odd place for a kid to be right now. But, I guess we did storm in to this forest unannounced. The girl hit her head on the last branch between her and the ground and it creaked in defiance as it refused to break.

Turning on his heels, Hunk caught the kid in his arms. “Gotcha!” A bit off balance, the gentle yellow paladin knelt down and delivered the strange tree child to the grass.

"Hnghhhh ooow…" The girl clutched her temple with one hand and pulled twigs out of her wild pony tail with the other. 

"Hey, are you okay....?” Hunk cautiously reached out his hand to remove a crumpled leaf from the girl’s dark honey brunette bangs before jumping back in surprise. “Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait a minute." 

Hunk blinked down at the cringing kid who had her eyes clenched shut and was clutching her head in her hands now. 

"Pidge…” Hunk almost sounded scared again. Like it was time for yet another emergency escape.” Is it just me, or does this kid have your chin and my nose?"

Pidge flinched, dropping her helmet at the sheer absurdity of the question. "Hunk, what on earth are you talking about?" 

Pidge walked over, perturbed by this Earth that might just be another Earth, but intrigued by Hunk's bizarre question. He was always saying witty things to ease his anxiety – and she quite enjoyed his jokes and sarcasm – but she could not see where he was going with this one. 

For once. 

Pidge made her way to where Hunk sat leaning back on the grass and peered curiously over his shoulder at the girl and immediately jumped with her own tumult of surprise before turning her head and blinking in stunned bewilderment at Hunk. The two locked eyes for a second with a mutual ‘what the quiznack?!’ look on each of their faces, then simultaneously turned back to the girl. Their curiosity clearly roused, they intrusively leaned over her with their heads together.

This was weird. This kid looked like their kid. That was indeed Hunk's nose and Pidge's chin. And her hair was a shade of brown in between each of theirs. Those wild bangs… Well, they could have belonged to either of them, honestly. And… freckles? Okay. Which one of us is passing on the freckles gene?  
Us... US!

"Ughhh…. What was that?” The girl looked first to Hunk and then to Pidge. 

"Dad… Mom…?” The girl’s voice sounded skeptical and shaky. “You guys look weird…” She rubbed her eyes before looking up again. “HEY! Why aren't you old?!

Startled and apparently recovered, the girl leapt up from Hunk’s knees, whirled around, and assumed a defensive pose. She crouched, holding her hands before her as if she were preparing to karate chop a raw cabbage.

"First of all, RUDE!" Hunk’s expression was unimpressed, playing nonchalant as his eyes travelled to meet Pidge's at his side. He saw his own realization mirrored on her face, but unlike Pidge he felt intrigued and amused by today’s find. He smirked and continued anyway.

"Second I think I know exactly what Green meant.” Hunk was standing now. His eyes still locked with Pidge’s. Hunk’s smile was widening into his eyes now and he pointed at the girl with the air of a giddy Sherlock Holmes. “Third, this is definitely your kid."

Pidge, was even less impressed and unlike Hunk the implications of this discovery sinking in were becoming more uncomfortable for her by the second. With no counter argument for the time being, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in response before composing herself and addressing the girl.

"We look different because we're from another reality.” Pidge still couldn’t bring herself to look up at Hunk or this too familiar unfamiliar child. “So we just look like your parents and you have us confused with them… But honestly, we think you look like us too.” Pidge let her hand fall from her face and she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes softening. The next words out of her mouth started as a meek stutter but gradually gained confidence. “And…We think maybe it's because the alternate versions of ourselves in this reality are your parents."


	3. Chapter 2: Is the Naming System the Same In Your Reality?

That last statement gently hung in the air between the three of them as the full depth and meaning of it began to set in. Pidge’s shoulders softened. She sheepishly looked away from Hunk and Half-Hunk to a clump of grass on the ground. Her hands cradled each other quietly and she had an unusually warm yet bashful look in her eyes. 

Hunk noticed how Pidge had averted her gaze and he felt a small twinge of… embarrassment? Wait, why was he suddenly feeling self-conscious? And was he sensing some form of vulnerability from Pidge? It’s not like this was their reality. It was just one of many possible realities. One of many possibilities…

The girl began to lower her stance but was overtaken by a surge of skepticism yet again.

“How do I know you aren’t evil imposters or something?!” Her hands turned into clenched fists. “And what the heck were you guys running from?! Was that a giant green lion…!?” 

Hunk was on his feet now. The cool, easy strength of his body wound up like he was equally prepared to take down the same raw cabbage with a single kiai. “Oh yeah? Well, we could say the same for you!”

Hunk and Half-Hunk were circling each other now. The sight was a bit ridiculous, but Pidge had to admit Hunk had a way with kids… If that’s what you call a trans-reality stand-off with a six year old.

Hunk had to admit he liked this kid… Even if she was evil.

Half-Hunk skipped over a rock in her circle. “Alright. Fine. If you truly are good versions of my parents, then you’ll be able to tell me my name.” She crouched even lower and narrowed her eyes dead at Hunk. Hunk did the same. 

“Fair enough.” Hunk was thoughtful, playfulness lit up in his eyes as he began to think all the while maintaining his stand-off with Half-Hunk. 

“Hmmm…” He paused and smiled awkwardly. What would he name his daughter…? Something that meant a lot to him, no doubt. He chuckled nervously. He could feel Pidge’s eyes clinging to his every move. He casually swallowed the heartbeat in his throat, then with a calm voice inquired “Is it… Shay?” 

“Ha!” Half-Hunk seemed reassured. Maybe these strangers weren’t so strange. “You’re close, but that’s only the middle part of my name!” 

Then what was the rest? Hunk kept circling. He’d forgotten his sheepishness for the moment and was stumped for sure now. But he wasn’t about to let Half-Hunk see that.

Pidge was growing impatient at this point. Her confidence surged again and she slapped the palm of her hand to her face. This stand-off may never end and she was growing all the more embarrassed and a little indignant at how weirdly personal this freak encounter was becoming. 

“Ahh, c’mon, Emily!” Pidge stamped her foot and threw her hands out wide in exasperation. She couldn’t believe what she was she was saying. “Will you stop fooling around already!? We clearly aren’t evil!”

Hunk and Half-Hunk-Full-Emily stopped in their tracks and lowered their defenses. 

“Wait…” Hunk’s voice was gentle with a tremor of emotion. “You named our daughter Emily?” The sound of her name – Emily – made his stomach tingle in a weird way. Was that pride? It felt both obvious and secretly intimate and sacred.

Thoroughly flustered, Pidge was on the defensive now. “Well I didn’t name our daughter. Not technically, because this isn’t even our reality. Which we should be thinking about how to get back to, by the way!”

“Hang on now. I’m not judgin’, I think Emily is a nice name.” Hunk had turned fully to Pidge now and had his hands up in evident surrender as if he were negotiating a peace treaty while trying not to spook an agitated animal at the same time. “I just meant I’m curious how you already know what you’re going to name our kid.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to name our kid.” Why did this feel so horrible? There were few people in the world Pidge trusted more than Hunk. They could handle having this conversation! “It’s just a name I’ve always liked regardless of the circumstances.” 

Pidge looked defeated now. She stamped and huffed a bit with the last few words but immediately lost steam and began to sulk. Why did things always have to come out into the open in some uncomfortable, unforeseen way? She was the absolute worst with personal conversations that verged on the intimate and this was definitely crossing way beyond her comfort threshold for the day. It was times like these she really envied Hunk’s casual openness about everything.

“Hello! I’m still here!” Now Emily was the one losing her patience. “Do you think that maybe you guys could argue about what you’re going to name me AGAIN another time?”

“Alright, alright.” Hunk dropped it. “Emily is right. And so are you.” He glanced pointedly at Pidge. “We can talk about all these weird peculiarities later. Right now we need to probably get Emily home. Right?” That sounded like the responsible thing to do. “Because you just fell out of a tree and we’re the adults here.” Barely. “And we need to figure out how Green got us here and whether or not Pidge understands what happened well enough to reconnect with her lion and get us back home." Minus the adrenaline and all the fighter ships that were trying to kill us a reality ago.

“Right.” No pressure… Pidge just hoped she could manage that again. “Hunk, we didn’t just transport into another reality.” Pidge mustered the courage to stand next to her apparent other worldly husband. “I think we jumped forward into the future too. Look at Emily… Who knows how old we… err… her parents were when they had her. And the last time we jumped between dimensions into the quintessence field… We lost four years. We can’t… I can’t mess up getting us home.”

Pidge crossed her arms on her chest and hugged her elbows as she looked down worriedly at her feet.

Pidge was so reserved all the time. Hunk often forgot she could be vulnerable. I mean sure, she got scared from time to time, but she never hesitated to jump right in to danger when the time came. Or at least she didn’t hesitate nearly as long as Hunk did when he was scared. Which was all the time.

“Look, I can see you’re scared.” Hunk put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder and she looked up to meet his gaze. They could handle this. Mission and weird emotions and all. “But you’re not doing this alone. I’m right here to figure this out with you. We’ll manage to get back to the right time.”

Pidge wasn’t completely reassured but she did smile. Hunk may be scared of everything, but he sure knew how to put his fears aside and step up when others needed him. She couldn’t help feeling comforted.

“Mr. Garrett, Miss Holt…” Emily budded in. More patient now. “I know our realities can’t be exactly the same… But my mom and dad helped defeat the Galra Empire years ago.” Of course this kid was a problem solver. How could she not be? “And I can already tell you guys are just as smart as them. Maybe they did something similar with their lions. And even if they didn’t, the four of you could figure it out together. You said you’re walking me home anyways, so…”

Pidge smirked at that. “Who said anything about walking?”

Things were going to be alright. Besides, she had Hunk. And there wasn’t a problem Team Punk hadn’t been able to solve together since she’d known him. And it was like Emily said, now there was double the brain power of the usual team. Plus a kid that, admittedly, might be the best of both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I started writing, but I never published it. I have 3 more chapters after prologue and chapter 1 typed up that need revisions. I haven't written in a long time, so polishing this up is proving very fun and therapeutic for me. - XOXO Vega


End file.
